


Prompt: 'Concussion- Lance (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Gen, Lance whump, Prompt Fill, Whump, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: First entry for my card fromBad Things Happen Bingo.blue-s-heart on tumblr asked:  “i swear i love Lance but my boy needs to suffer so pls give him a concussion and let him be delirious for a while i will love you more than my art supplies <3″





	Prompt: 'Concussion- Lance (Voltron)

Lance was going to go ahead and say helmets were awesome, even though they did mess up his hair. His helmet was kind of a mess at the moment, but he was pretty sure it was the reason he was still alive right now. Blue had crashed violently into a planet- taking a direct hit from an ion cannon could do that- and somewhere in the crash the inertial dampener that usually helped keep him in his seat had failed, throwing him around the cockpit. He hurt everywhere, and was probably going to be a walking bruise if he didn’t end up in a pod. The worst was his head; that was killing him. It took him longer than it should have to realize his helmet was gone; it explained why he couldn’t get anyone on comms, and why he was able to wipe away the blood running into his eyes without removing the helmet first.

Wait. Blood.

Ok, that wasn’t good.

Lance opened his eyes again- and he knew it was bad that he didn’t remember closing them- and tried to get his eyes to focus. The cockpit around him was blurry and dim, though he thought the dimness was due to most of the normal running lights being out. The blurriness though, that was probably all him. He pushed himself up on trembling arms to his hands and knees and groaned, almost going back down to the floor. God, his head hurt. Everything felt twisty, like taffy, and that was doing less-than-awesome things to his stomach. He knew that meant something, but his thoughts were slow, sludgy. The word popped into his head after a few seconds, ‘concussion’, and yeah. That would explain a lot, actually.

There was a hiss of noise from the control panel, and a viewscreen lit up. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. Were those things always so bright?

“Lance? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I-” Lance swallowed thickly. He did not want to pull a Hunk in his cockpit. “Yeah, Shiro, but I think-” Wow his head hurt. This was awful, worse than the time he’d gotten into his parents’ liquor cabinet when he was 9. He just wanted to lay down; maybe that would keep the world from feeling like it was spinning. 

“Lance!”

Lance winced. “Not so loud, Shiro, please.”

There was a beat of silence, and Shiro’s voice was much quieter when he spoke again. “Are you ok, Lance? Is your lion operational?”

“What?”

Lance had made it back into a horizontal position on the floor, and while his head was still screaming at him, this was definitely better. Much less swirling around.

_ “Lance.” _

Ugh, Shiro sounded worried. Lance didn’t like it when Shiro sounded worried. Shiro got this crinkle between his eyebrows, and his shoulders tensed up and really, the poor guy was tense enough.

“What?”

“Lance, you need to tell me what’s going on. Are you hurt?”

Lance thought about it, or tried to, but the throbbing in his head and behind his eyes just kept distracting him.

“Head.”

“Ok, Lance, that’s good, thank you for telling me. Just hang tight, we’re coming down to get you, ok? Try not to move too much.”

“Really not a problem…”

Lance thought Shiro was still talking, but he passed out before he could figure out what he was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a square? Want to prompt something completely unrelated, flail at me, or just say hi? Come find me on tumblr at [Analisegrey](http://analisegrey.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
